


Lalnable Hector, Flux Mother

by seventrials



Category: Flux Baddies - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Drowning, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventrials/pseuds/seventrials
Summary: When you don't have wifi for like a week so you write sad aus (whips)
Kudos: 5





	Lalnable Hector, Flux Mother

_ Ten, nine eight, seven.. _

Lalnable felt the purple fluid surrounding him curiously as his oxygen was running out. He could feel Her hands as She traced across the wounds on his body, the long healed scars, and every little abrasion on his skin. 

_ Six, five four... _

She was questioning him. A series of questions entered his mind, but he barely had the ability to respond.

** _Why so soon? It's not your time. Is this really what you want? What about your work? Your friends?_ **

_ Three... _

She tilts his head to face Her, looking into his tired eyes.

** _What about them?_ **

The scientists winces. He knows who She means. Five... No.  _ Echo _ . He tries to look away, but She won't let him.

_ Two... _

** _This is the only chance I can give you. Don't let it be in vain._ **

She leans in, their eyes close as Her lips meet his.

Nobody ever tells you how warm She is. They never tell you the scent of lavender fields will overwhelm you. Then again, he supposed very few people did this.

His brain gets fuzzy as the flux enters his body, and he can feel himself blacking out. Her voice is the last thing he hears as he loses consciousness.

** _Treats us well, Lalnable Hector._ **

_ One... _

He gasps for air as his head breaches the surface of the flux. He blinks once, twice, three times, clearing the liquid from his eyes. He was... Alive?

He was alive. Or at least as alive as he could be. He didn't know how long he had been under, didn't really want to know either. He stumbled to his knees, shivering. Now that Her warmth was gone from around him, he was  _ freezing _ . 

He sat there for a long time, the only movement coming from his chest as his breathing slowly returns to normal. When he finally stands back up, the first thing he does is head for his quarters. He needs a change of clothes and a look in the mirror.

==

Lalnable looks in the mirror, his now bright purple eyes meeting his own gaze. His flux had spread. Actually, that was an understatement. His flux was nearly as bad as Five's now, taking up most of his body. two of the marks went around his throat, shaped like clawed hands. Her mark...

He pulls his shirt on, not wanting to look at the scars on his chest for longer than he had to. Those were a reminder of... something he'd prefer not to think of. Not only that, the sight of his new and honestly terrifying amount of flux was getting to him. He grabs his lab coat, heading for the old time gate.

He had a family to reunite with.


End file.
